A broad spectrum of industries utilize computers systems, such as networks, to deliver fast, reliable access to information at relatively low cost. Networks, such as campus networks, can be represented as a hierarchical structure including a core layer, an aggregation (or distribution) layer, and an access (or edge) layer. The access layer is a mesh of switches, linked to other switches in the aggregation layer, which in turn are linked to switches in the core layer. The performance and extensibility of these multi-layer switches is an enabler of large-scale, highly-available, high-performance campus networks.